


白昼梦

by Eraoi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 哨向, 淫纹
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eraoi/pseuds/Eraoi
Summary: 二宫低头看着自己腹部的花纹，一个多星期前，这个似心形又似恶魔角的图案出现在自己耻骨之上、肚脐之下的那片皮肤上。他未曾想过这个诡异的纹路会对他造成如此大的改变。将他变成需要被精液填满的怪物。
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari, Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari, Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi, Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, all2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

颜色，变得更深了。

二宫低头看着自己腹部的花纹，一个多星期前，这个说不上是装饰笔触过多的心形还是变异扭曲的恶魔角图腾出现在自己耻骨之上、肚脐之下的那片皮肤上。一开始还只是淡淡的粉紫色，随着时间一天天过去，颜色与日俱增地变深，到今天，已成了像是能够滴落血珠的红色。

这看上去可不是什么让人安心的状况啊。

二宫思忖着，又一次抚上那片被奇怪纹路占据的皮肤。不痛、也不痒，甚至闭眼摸上去平滑得像是花纹并不存在。这一周的观察下来，它好似无害的只是自顾加深着颜色，既没有让二宫生病，也没有给他带来什么实质性的麻烦，除了......

手指从腹部撤离，转而伸向洗衣机的启动按钮。这是二宫和也连续第三天起床后不得不清洗床单了。

而这频率多少有点超出正常范围了。

二宫拿起手机点开信息页面，虽然还不能断定两件事有没有联系，但去做个检查总归是更安心一些。

常规检测和全身体检都做了一遍，虽然更详细的数据要等两天才有，但就大体来说，二宫的身体并没有什么问题。花纹的诡异情况超出他的预料，即使是收集了全大陆资料的塔，也没有找到与此有关的信息。

二宫猫着背往宿舍区走，身边的小狐狸略显烦躁的将爪子重重落在地上，踏出哒哒哒的声响，然后在转角撞在了一只体型比它还大的兔子身上。

“呦！二ノ！”安哥拉兔蹭了蹭狐狸，把小家伙亮着的爪子都蹭了回去。“体检，还好吗？”

相叶活力十足的打着招呼，虽是满脸的笑容，眼中却透露出一丝担忧。哨兵和向导都有固定的体检时间，岚小队的上个任务已是两周前，最近也没有新的任务要出，二宫在这个时候请假去体检，他难免担心。

“要是不好的话我就不在这里了。”作为能够极大影响到哨兵状态的向导，如果二宫出现异常的话，根本不可能还在走廊里晃荡。

悬着的心安稳的落回了肚子里，相叶熟稔的搭上二宫的肩膀，迈着步子就要向食堂走去。

“你刚体检完一定还没吃东西吧，正好我也准备去吃点东西。”

“等等，不要擅自帮我做决定啊！”

抬手想将相叶的手拍下去，掌心触到手背的时候，一股奇怪的感觉像电流一般飞速窜过全身。二宫一时愣住，也就那么一两秒的时间，已经让他错失了拒绝的时机。对二宫的情况毫不知情的相叶不但没有松开手，反而更将二宫往自己臂弯里带，嘴上“是是是”的敷衍着，半拖半拽的带着二宫已经往前走了几步。

“放开啦，我自己会走，挨在一起太热了。”

“嗯？有什么嘛，我可是为二ノ担心了一早上哦，现在靠近点我才有安全感嘛。”

这个白痴竹马，二宫不由得腹诽。十几年的相处，让相叶对二宫有了一套独特的应对方式，与其去探究二宫藏在别扭言行背后的真意，不如用太阳一般热情的行动全部化解，反正就算他出了错，二宫也只是会多骂他几句笨蛋。但现下的情况却是让二宫坦然骂他笨蛋都做不到，和相叶直接接触过的地方微微发着热，那热量不知牵动着哪根神经，连带着下腹刻有纹路的地方也隐隐烧起来。

好在食堂并不远，刚进门，作为强化了视觉的哨兵，相叶立马就发现了另一个同伴的存在。

“阿，Leader也在啊。”

被点名的人抬起头来，一副没睡够的样子，看到二宫和相叶走近，也只是微微挑了眉问了句好，倒是椅子上的黑猫灵巧的跳上椅背，将座位空了出来。

“二ノ，发烧了？”

刚落座，大野智的手就探了过来，二宫避让不及，堪堪扭开头，让本要贴上额头的手擦过了侧脸和耳垂，和碰到相叶时一样怪异的感觉再次袭来，二宫挥开大野还停在半空中的手臂，留意着不要接触到任何皮肤。

这可不太妙啊。不仅是相叶，连大野的接触也变得奇怪了起来，这可不是用巧合或者偶然能解释的事情，二宫握紧了那只没有接触过相叶的手，指尖正常的贴着掌心，没有电流、没有发热，所以究竟为什么......

回想着这几天的行动，虽然不会刻意去注意和大野他们的接触，但几乎每天都在一起的五个人，一整天不触碰到另一个人的可能性基本为零，况且今早检查时，和医疗组的人也有过直接接触，那么，异常是从体检后才开始的吗？是被什么仪器刺激到了，或是什么副作用......就在二宫几乎要做下结论的时候，脑海中突然浮现了昨天训练结束后，相叶强行拉着他去棒球场的事，他还记得自己埋怨相叶是只会使蛮力的笨蛋，手下没轻没重，害得他手腕都被拉得火辣辣的疼，而现在想起来，“火辣辣的疼”里，他感受到的也只有那份火热而已。

二ノ今天的状态不太对，大野智看着陷入沉思的二宫想。突然去检查、被自己碰到时一瞬的轻颤、还有现在紧皱的眉头，大野张了张嘴，关切的话语在舌尖转了一圈，又被他吞了回去。如果是可以说的事，一定在自己询问之前二ノ就会说了吧。垂下眼睑将视线移开，桌子的另一边，自己和二ノ的精神体像往常一样依偎在一起，小狐狸乖乖的躺在黑猫身侧，任由黑猫给它舔毛。

说起来，今天二ノ没有黏着我啊，离开餐厅时大野智想。

“呜...哈...哈...”耳边充盈着自己的喘息声，二宫和也绝望的感受到欲望并没有随着刚泄出的精液一并从体内消失。中午被相叶和大野挑起的燥热随着夜晚临近变得越来越难以忽视，那股热量在腹部聚集，不仅让纹路像是要烧起来似的散出暗暗红光，也点燃了他的欲望。

可若只是普通的情欲，排解后也就好了，然而情况远没有那么简单，在手中泄出第一次后，腹部反而烧得更厉害了，欲望翻滚着让二宫只得度过不应期后又一次将手附上了下体。

和第一次一样，这一次的发泄也没起到纾解作用，难以忍受的燥热像是在他每一寸皮肤都点起了火，二宫烦躁的翻了个身，有粘腻的液体从股间滑过。惊讶地摸向股缝，本应干燥的尾椎附近却是一片湿滑，他顺着探下去，指尖触到那个正往外流出粘液的穴口。

快感意料之外的击中了二宫，不算强烈，远不到将他从欲望之海里解救出来的程度，但却比抚摸性器更为舒服。

不是吧。

手指试探性的往里戳刺，布满褶皱的肌肉就迫不及待地颤抖着咬住了他。

这着实吓到了二宫，他急速将手抽了回来，男性的后穴也可以产生快感他知道，但他从来没有这样用过后面，在被送进圣所前，他只交往过女孩子，而觉醒为向导后，少有的几次经历，对方也全是女性。作为向导，他当然学过同性之间交合的知识，他还记得老师敲着他的桌子，提醒毫无干劲的他，女性哨兵的罕见和稀有让他这样的男性向导多半是要和男性哨兵相结合，虽然也有只靠精神联结的结合方式，但作为合格的向导他不能缺失任何与之相关的知识。

所以他也记得，男性是不会自己分泌作为润滑的体液的。

他将手指举到眼前，盯着指尖透明的液体，拇指揉搓上去有黏稠的触感，两指张开一些距离，拉出透明的丝。所有特征都和他知道的女性情动时分泌的液体相符合，唯一不符的只有他是男人这一点。

这该死的纹案都对他做了什么。

和尚还清醒的大脑不同，尝过甜头的后穴并不给他继续思考的余裕。那个贪婪的小口因为没有继续得到满足而抽动起来，二宫红着脸探进一根手指，没有预想中纳入异物的疼痛，穴道柔软湿滑，像有自我意识一般紧紧含住入侵物，快感如蚂蚁啃噬般密密麻麻的顺着脊柱蹿上脑叶，一部分的二宫和也因为自己屈从于欲望而感到难堪，另一部分的二宫和也则放纵自己添进了第二根手指。

他没有这方面的经验，手指只能靠着本能在甬道里毫无章法地胡乱戳刺，二宫和大野他们的结合只做了精神联结，四个哨兵里，唯有樱井和他有过肉体结合。

十多年前那场充满混乱、意外和野性的结合从脑叶里翻腾着跑出来，不顾二宫意志的阻拦，擅自开始给不甚清晰的记忆添枝加叶地抹上情色的细节。

内壁吸髓知味的颤动着，像是对待真正的阴茎般绞紧吸嘬。二宫晃动着脑袋，试图将大脑里的图像甩出去，身体里的另一个思想却紧抓不放，用恶魔一般的低语告诉他不够，他需要的不是手指这种细小的东西，应该有个更大、更为火热、更有激情的东西，用滚烫鲜活的精液将他填满。

小腹猛的收紧，一时之间快感穿透了他，二宫侧过头将脸埋进枕头，将沙哑色情的呻吟闷在里面。

天色在二宫自慰期间已经完全黑了下来，没有开灯的房间里，腹部花纹的红光兴奋的彰显着存在感。

精液。

二宫回想着高潮前脑海中不断放大的两个字。

他想，他知道怎么解决这个红纹了。


	2. Chapter 2

敲门声响起的时候，樱井翔正在浏览塔里每日上报汇总的任务日志。最近帝国的侵扰越来越频繁，更糟糕的是有一队派往前线的小队在今天失去了踪迹。

放下手里愁山闷海的报告，樱井打开门，看见了门外穿着私服，两手空空的二宫和也。

“怎么了二ノ？”

这样的二宫和也并不常出现在他门前，一般二宫找他，要么就是全副武装来通知他出临时任务，要么就是手上拿着不知从哪搜刮来的零食找他喝酒。

二宫没有回答他的疑问，而是缩着身子从半开的门缝里钻了进来，反手关上门后才直视着樱井开了口。

“我需要翔ちゃん帮我个忙，”他停顿了一下，眼中透着破釜沉舟的决心“我需要翔ちゃん给我一些你的精液。”

“什么？”

饶是樱井也不免被这个要求震住了，二宫皱着眉，一副不愿过多解释的样子。有一瞬间，樱井想这是什么新型的恶作剧，但他太了解二宫了，他的向导虽有小恶魔的一面，但作弄人的时候可不是现在这个样子。

他用探寻的眼光看着二宫，试图理解当下的状况。二宫不自在的挪了挪身体，樱井翔强化过的视觉迅速捕捉到了异常。

洗得发白的旧T恤下，有隐隐红光从小腹的位置透了出来。

“那个，是什么？”

樱井翔用眼光指着那点红，二宫和也周遭紧张的气氛突然像泄气的皮球一样迅速瘪了下去。

“不愧是翔ちゃん，那么快就发现了。”他说着一只手卷起自己的衣角，另一只手拉下裤沿，将整个花纹暴露在樱井面前。

“但我没办法回复翔ちゃん，因为我也想知道，这个，是什么。”

这是他从来没有见过的纹路，樱井伸出手想要触碰花纹获取更多信息，不料指尖刚触到细嫩的皮肤就被二宫弓着背躲开了。

“别碰！”惊慌混进了二宫颤抖的声线里。

樱井担忧的看着反应过大的二宫，问道：“痛吗？”

二宫摇了摇头，却没有对自己的状况做进一步说明的打算。

“这东西虽然不痛，但还是有点麻烦，所以翔ちゃん如果能尽快把给我要的东西给我的话就帮大忙了。”

“我的精液可以消除这个花纹？”

二宫在他的质问下移开了视线，点了点头。

樱井因为这个回答而蹙紧了眉，“为什么是我的？我没有和这个花纹有关的印象或记忆。”

“也不是说一定得是翔ちゃん的，大概只要是精液都可以，但翔ちゃん是我身边最能坦然接受这种无厘头请求的人。”二宫边说边转过身去，手握上门锁，“这种事，我在场的话翔ちゃん不太方便吧，所以，我待会儿再过来拿。”

精壮的手臂强劲地从背后伸过来，将刚开了一条缝的门又关了回去，身后传来另一个人的温度，二宫被樱井困在了臂膀和门之间。

“这方法，你也不确定作用和后果会如何吧。”紧皱的眉头没有舒展的迹象，樱井抓住了二宫话语中不确定的表达式，“如果发生什么意外，我怎么可能放心的......”

“真是，没办法啊。”

还未说完的话被嘶哑的低语打断，二宫纤细的双腿再也抑制不住地打起了颤，他转过身来，右手攥住樱井的衣领才堪堪保持住没有直接软倒在地。

全身彷佛都在起火，而他被困在火海里，呼吸和意识都变得稀薄。早知道就该去找相叶的，二宫迷迷糊糊的想，就算要应付那个笨蛋无穷无尽的疑问，就算那个笨蛋可能把事情说出去，至少他能更快糊弄到他需要的东西，而不是像现在，拖着本就没有得到满足的身体，被敏锐的樱井触碰到纹路，火上浇油般让情况变得更糟。

已经，要到极限了。

二宫用尽全身的力气，借助攥紧衣领的手，将自己拉向樱井，将最后的请求全数倾在樱井耳边。

“翔ちゃん，抱我。”

这究竟是什么情况。樱井抱着二宫，一边向卧室走去一边想。

二宫的双臂环在他肩上，被他托着臀部像是抱小孩似的抱着，炙热的下体因为这个姿势无可避免的紧贴着樱井的腹肌，那双时刻都机灵清透的眼眸现下透着无助的挣扎。大概连二宫自己都没有注意到，纤细的腰正随着走动的频率摆动，趋之若鹜的追随着樱井的腹肌，好似不想错过任何一次快慰的摩擦。

晃动的臀部不时擦过樱井沉睡的下身，等他好不容易把对方放上床，肉柱已隐隐有了抬头的趋势。二宫却不愿安分地躺着，意识到樱井有抽身离开的打算便挣扎着爬了起来，不满地发出小声呜咽，像极了受人欺负的小狗。

“乖，稍微等我一下。”樱井柔着语气哄着意外黏人的二宫，对方虽是一副快要哭出来的样子，最后还是乖乖放下了圈着樱井的手。

先去书房把没看完的资料收好，又安抚了被他波动的情绪吵醒的精神体，樱井才踏进浴室，在不断冲击的水流中整理着心绪。

二宫的状态就像三流小说里劣俗的下药、发情，而这一切多半是因那个散发着危险红光的花纹引起的。樱井翻遍自己的整个知识储备，也没有找到通过纹身让人发情的事例。然而二宫作为精神力极强的向导，露出那样无助的表情向自己乞求帮助，想必红纹带来的痛苦已经远超常人的理解。就这样放任不管，二宫不知会被折磨到什么地步，就算后果未知，樱井也无法再坐视二宫受苦，况且有自己在他身边，即使情况变糟也能及时处理。

打定主意，樱井关上花洒，推开卧室的门，迎接了冲击性的一幕。

二宫不着片缕的趴跪在床上，圆润的翘臀正对着门，那双被樱井夸过无数次可爱的小手正费劲的在后穴做着扩张。卧室没有开灯，窗外透进来的那一点点光映在他颤动的蝴蝶骨上，让二宫像个由月亮化形的淫靡生物。门前的响动让他向后侧过头，手指从穴口拔出，翻过身抱着枕头坐了起来。

“太慢了，翔ちゃん，我都已经做好准备了。”

看上去比之前清醒一些的二宫下垂着眼角，露出撒娇时惯用的狗狗眼，嗲声嗲气地抱怨着。纤瘦的上身被他用枕头遮了个严严实实，下身却是膝盖并拢双腿岔开的对着樱井，一眼望过去正好能看到那个已经湿滑一片的地方。

樱井喉结滚动，稳着步子向他走去，将枕头从二宫怀里拿走放好，顺势将他推倒在上。

二宫空出的手这次倒没像之前一样攀附上樱井的脖颈，而是顺着浴袍的领口向下，划过紧致的腹肌，找到了樱井半硬的下体。

耳边传来二宫的轻笑，像是很满意自己的表演对樱井起到了作用。那双小巧却灵活的手热情的抚弄着樱井，他低下头贴近对方的额头，然后是鼻梁、耳垂，二宫随着每一次的触碰颤抖，照顾着小樱井的指尖胡乱刮过龟头上敏感的软肉，刺激着性器变得越来越坚挺。

拨开二宫并拢的膝盖，樱井探向私密地带。那里如二宫所言，准备得极好，骨节分明的手指一路无阻的深入，二宫在他身下蜷曲起身体，发出无可忍耐的促音。

“可以的，直接...进来。”

樱井短暂的迟疑了一秒，一方面他不想伤到二宫，另一方面，延长前戏对身陷欲网的二宫来说是也是一种折磨。最终他还是抬起二宫纤细的双腿，将之放在自己腰侧，硬挺火热的性器抵在穴口，二宫不可抑制的颤抖得如同秋风中的落叶，他在那双被情欲纠缠住的浅色眼眸中看到一闪而过的惧意。

樱井翔的心脏为此猛地往下一沉。是了，二宫当然会怕这样的交合，毕竟他唯一一次的体验只能用噩梦形容，而那个在噩梦中折磨他的恶魔正是樱井自己。

他俯下身去，轻柔地吻住二宫，用舌尖安抚着对方。性器缓缓的拓开穴道，湿软热情的内壁为他打开，随即又紧紧吸附上来，严丝合缝的包裹着他，仿佛它就是依照自己的尺寸而打造的一样。

二宫不由得挺直了腰，双腿紧紧夹住樱井的腰部，这和他自己用手指扩张的时候的感觉完全不同，火热的阴茎烫得他忍不住想退缩，后穴却蠕动着擅自给起了热情的招待。他所有的神经末梢仿佛都集中到了肠道上，他能感受到柱体上浮起的青筋，能感受到硕大的龟头进到未被开发的深处，快感随着樱井每一寸的入侵愈演愈烈，二宫觉得自己快要死去，而他不知道该往哪里逃。

樱井整根没入后没有立即抽插起来，而是变换着角度缓慢的退出又进入，他在给二宫适应的时间，也在找能让对方舒服的那一点。

身下的人发出小猫一样的嘤咛，在他每次退出时都急切的追上来，稚气和情色奇妙的混在一起。樱井仔细描摹着那张彷佛定格在17岁的脸，他见过二宫无数表情状貌，以为自己早已对那份魅力产生抗体，但眼下被欲望、痛苦、快慰、窘迫、放荡纠葛着的二宫和也还是轻易就让他心旌摇荡。

全身的血液沸腾着冲向下体，樱井翔的动作幅度逐渐加大，在戳刺到某一点时，二宫像是被扔上陆地的鱼激烈的挣扎起来。

“啊——啊！”过量的快感穿过他的全身，真切到几近恐怖的地步。二宫伸直了脖颈，呼吸对他来说突然变成了陌生又困难的事。他想让樱井停下，哪怕只是一秒，给他一个喘息的机会。但樱井的行动和他希冀的截然相反，对方猛烈的抽动起来，整根退出然后再狠狠地撞进来，每一次都精准攻击着使他发狂的那一点。他挥动着双臂，胡乱推搡着樱井，嘴里溢出“停下、不要”的话语。

然而樱井并没有停下，他抓住二宫乱动的手臂，用力扯到两侧钉死在床垫上。二宫挣动着，整个身体都抬到半空中，胸脯剧烈地一起一伏，未被疼爱过的粉嫩两点直立在微凉的空气里。

樱井张嘴含住一边的乳粒，灵活的舌尖绕着充血肿胀的乳首打起转来。二宫显然受不了更多的刺激，腰腹猛地往下躲，却没想让樱井的肉柱进得更深，拒绝的话语被冲击得支离破碎，很快就只剩下哭泣般的喘息。

不断挺进的凶器和胸前作恶的唇舌追击着二宫溃不成军的理智，没顶的快感笼罩着他，脑海里的所有神经都在让他扭动着身躯去追寻更多的快乐。他无意识的蹭动着腰，将硬到疼痛的性器贴向樱井的腹肌，乞求更多的摩擦好让他从快感中得到解脱。

樱井松开对二宫的钳制，温热的手掌转而握住对方的阴茎。他上下套弄了几下，手指在敏感的头部刮搔，二宫顶进他的掌心，无声催促着他更快、更用力。

几个来回后，二宫在尖叫声中抵达了高潮。

高潮的余韵让二宫不住的喘息，体内的热量还未消散，但这次已经是他今天多次的努力中最接近将他从折磨中解救出来的一次了。他抬起疲惫的眼睑去看樱井，对方的手指和舌尖已然从他的敏感部位撤离，就连深埋在体内的性器也停下了动作。

樱井全身的肌肉都紧绷着，脸上满是忍耐的神色。二宫知道对方是在体贴他刚经历高潮，在不应期继续动作会让他难受，但本来就是他请求樱井的帮助，只顾自己的感受而让樱井煎熬，这样的事他做不到。

将双腿缠上樱井的腰，向着自己猛的一拉。樱井被这个动作惊得睁大了双眼，瞪着二宫仿佛不能理解他的所作所为。

二宫伸出舌头舔了舔自己干涸的唇，眼睛向上直视着樱井。

“翔ちゃん可不能偷懒哦，答应给我的东西还没给呢。”

这是犯规吧，樱井内心咆哮道。他好不容易克制着自己不要迷失在二宫高潮期间卖力收缩的穴肉中，顾及着对方的状况没有放任自己肆意抽插，现在这人却故意引诱着他。视觉和触觉的双重刺激再加上二宫的应允，足以让他丢掉那份温柔。

就算之后再怎么求饶，也不会放过你了。心中吐露着狂气的话语，樱井双手掐住二宫的腰，猛烈地顶送起来。

“嗯...哈...”即使是自己的要求，这样的感觉也太过分了。不应期被捉弄的苦痛和即将被精液填满的快慰融合在一起，二宫战栗着身子，死命咬住下唇阻止自己说出求饶的话语。大脑被同时袭来的两种感觉冲乱，让二宫分不清舒服和疼痛的分界，上一秒他像是要在痛楚中去往天堂，下一秒他就被快感送下地狱。

握在腰窝的手紧了紧，樱井加快了冲刺的频率。眼角溢出的水珠在快速的冲撞中离开了二宫，取而代之的是属于另一个人的滚烫体液填满了他。

小腹因为得到满足而兴奋得紧绷，神经却在这份满足中松弛了下来，在意识坠入黑暗之前，二宫迷迷糊糊想：

又被翔ちゃん操哭了啊。


End file.
